Fingerprints are inherent to every person. With the development of science and technology, various display apparatuses having fingerprint identification functions appear on the market. Such apparatuses include mobile phones, tablet PCs, smart wearable equipment, etc. Before operating a display apparatus with the fingerprint recognition function, a user just needs to touch the display apparatus by his finger for the authority verification, thereby simplifying the authority verification process.
For a display panel with the fingerprint identification function, the fingerprint identification unit is generally disposed below an array substrate. Light emitted by a light source is reflected by a touch body, passes through the array substrate and then is received by the fingerprint identification unit below the array substrate. In this way, the fingerprint identification function of the display panel is implemented. The display panel includes a plurality of opaque metal layers occupying most of the projected area of the display panel. Therefore, the light transmittance of the display panel is low, the light reflected to the fingerprint identification unit is reduced, and the magnitude of fingerprint identification signal of the display panel is reduced.